Zhu Got Game
"Zhu Got Game" is the first segment of the 21st episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary The Zhus play a game. Cast * Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse * Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak * Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles * Stephany Seki as Num Nums * Robert Tinkler as Chunk * Stacey DePass as Ellen * Zachary Bennett as Stanley * Ron Pardo as Wizard Plot Frankie walks into the room and the ZhuZhus, are complaining about Chunk, hogging the hamster wheel. Ellen, then tells Frankie, and the ZhuZhus, that it's the first day of spring. They then go to the kitchen where Ellen, and Stanley, need help with spring cleaning. They then move all of the junk they are not using into the basement while doing that Frankie, and the ZhuZhus, find a board game and go up to Frankie's bedroom to play it. The game begins with the Wizard, welcoming them to scary castle. He then tells them how to play the game and Frankie, reads the first card which says they have to escape the tower. The floor then turns into quick sand and Mr. Squiggles, says they need to grab the swinging thing which they do and are able to escape. Mr. Squiggles, picks the next challenge it says they have to escape the cave of confusion, it then shows them in a cave Chunk, says it is easy when he tries to walk out a huge amount of smoke appears they then begin to walk through the cave then they run into a dragon which tries to keep them as pets. Chunk, then says they should play a game of fetch and the dragon throws the stick they then chase after the stick and are able to escape from the cave. It is then Chunk's turn to pick a challenge, which is escape the stairs of scares the stair then begin to change from stair, to ramp, Num Nums, then tells them if they step on every odd stair, they can get down them they do and complete the challenge. Then Num Nums, picks a challenge and it is to get the ogres treasure which is chips. Chunk, then goes to get it he is able to grab it then begins eating the chips while eating the ogre wakes up, and Pipsqueak is able to tangle, it up to stop it from chasing them. Pipsqueak, then picks the last challenge which is to escape the glass palace. While escaping it they can not touch the hamster wheel. Frankie, asks what happens since the ZhuZhus, touched the hamster wheel he says Frankie, is ok though the ZhuZhus, have brought the wrath of the Magic Moose, the Wizard, then says everything it touches with its antlers turns to crystal. They are able to escape through a tube before the Moose can touch them, however the Wizard, says they have been sent to the dungeon of doom though Frankie, can go out the door and win the game. Frankie, says winning is no fun without her friends, and goes down to the basement where the dungeon of doom, is and get the ZhuZhus, out of the cage they were in. Pipsqueak, then says they were hiding form a knight, Frankie, and the ZhuZhus, them tickle him while doing that Chunk, looks inside it and finds out no one is in there. Frankie, says they need a new plan and comes up with the plan to ride her skateboard out of the basement, they ride it and are able to escape and win the game. Pipsqueak, then apologizes for playing with the hamster wheel and Frankie, says she is happy that they helped her use her imagination. Broadcast * United States: July 29, 2017 on the Disney Channel |accessdate=2017-6-10}} Trivia The title of the episode is a pun on 'zhu' and 'you got game.' References Category:Season 1 episodes